Triumvirate
An elusive and mysterious entity, the Triumvirate stands as an organized body of planets with technology far superior to that seen from the other Superpowers of the galaxy. Initially formed as an alliance between the technologically advancing people of Aquilaris, Zeltros and the newly discovered Talor; the Triumvirate was a union of races and planets using their advanced technology to defend and assist their people. With the Galactic field swiftly changing the Triumvirate quickly gained favour amongst the planets more distant from the Galactic Core, especially those in the Outer Rim Territories and with the alliegence of the Talor system in the Unknown Regions, more planets previous undiscovered would join the ranks of the Triumvirate. Following the fall of the Empire in 186 ABY, the Triumvirate became a Superpower in the galaxy following their annex of the New Republic. The only Superpower in the galaxy besides the Triumvirate is the New Sith Empire, the only reason the Triumvirate exists in its current state. History Formation The Triumvirate was started from an ideal of the technologically advancing people of Aquilaris, an ideal to protect their people and the technology they developed from any who dared claim it from them. Initially devoted to the Republic the constant quagmire of the Senate had them beginning to wish for Independance. After a brief meeting with the people of Zeltros an alliance was formed during a testing of a prototype Hyperdrive system, a test that led the fledgling alliance to the fabled homeworld of the Talor'tai. With the combination of technologies between the people of Talor, Zeltros and Aquilaris the Triumvirate was formed as an alliance for the betterment of technology and their peoples. As the Triumvirate grew silently in power their systems and various regions of the galaxy grew under their control, the Trumviri began to grow uneasy with the state of the Republic and began offering tentative membership to various other planets and systems for their security and advancement. Swiftly systems joined their cause but retained their connections to the Republic. The final strike against the Republic came in the Terrorist Attack on Coruscant, leaving the planet scarred and numerous symbols of hope shattered or weakened. In a single resounding moment the Triumvirate was formed as a governmental body under the council of the Triumviri. Using the existing bodies of government for their organization the Triumvirate quickly arose from their existance as a Galactic Organization to that of a Galactic body of Government, on that day all former member states of the Triumvirate officially offered their Articles of Secession from the Republic to become signatories to the Triumvirate and it's body of government. In a show of good faith, the Triumviri offered the New Republic a mutual non-aggression pact and signatory planets close to existing member states of the Republic offered their assistance in attacks on Republic territories. Troubling Times Following its official formation as a Governmental body, the Triumvirate sought to secure their territory and ensure the safety of those within their areas of influence. Their technological jumps went in leaps and bounds, and their infamy for their oddly designed vessels and powerful technologies grew across the galaxy. With the Jedi order having fled Republic space and securing themselves within the ancient city of Destiny's reach on Umbra, the Triumviri securing Jedi Master Samual L'eonheart that the Jedi were safe where they were. Leaving part of the L'eonheart Legacy with the young Jedi Master, the Triumvirate continued work on the security of their territories. The Onyx Project was a spectacular project that became underway in the following years, during the dark times when the Empire and New Republic found themselves under seige by an unknown force. One of the last legacies of the L'eonheart family, the technology they had started and uncovered would amalgamated into existing Triumvirate technologies during the Onyx Project. With some of the strangest and strongest technologies in the Galaxy the Triumvirate successfully kept the strange foes at bay during all conflicts that involved them and their allies. The Battle of Mon Calimari was one of their first major Fleet encounters with the enemy, resulting in a Triumvirate win as the ellusive enemy fled the battle swiftly when they arrived. Following a series of these strange encounters a distress call from the Imperial planet of Kamino brought the Triumvirate fleet into the Seige of Kamino, a brutal orbital battle that showcased the sheer power the older Triumvirate fleets. The Seige of Kamino had been a number of firsts for the galaxy, even a second uneasy alliance between the Trade Federation and the Triumvirate as they sought the same goals. However the happy times weren't to last as Kamino found itself under seige again without the assistance of the Trade Federation or the Triumvirate fleet. Before a full scale mission could be launched by the Imperials to reclaim their planet Bastion had fallen. With a large territory under their command, the New Sith Empire revealed itself and began their campaign against the galaxy, the beginning of a darker time. Dawn of an era Open war in the galaxy would be trying, those that remained knew it. The Triumviri approached the Jedi once more, under the leadership of Master Samual L'eonheart, and pleaded for their help in the comming war. It was something that couldn't be done, and so the Triumvirate started to focus on their defences. Technological developments went in leaps and bounds dispite the war, but they were nothing compared to what was to come. With a brutal onslaught of attacks on their territories the New Republic turned to the Triumvirate, the Chief of State offering the Triumviri the Senate and the Republic for their survival as a Protectorate. After weighing their options and knowing the state of the Galaxy with other planets seeking their help the Triumviri accepted, annexing the Republic into their order while maintaining all Senator's with their power as council members to the Triumviri. It was at this point the war dragged on between the two forces in the Galaxy, the Triumvirate and the Sith Empire. The Imperial Remnant assisted the Triumvirate in some assaults on the Sith to reclaim their territory, but it wasn't a constant alliegence. The war was long and painstaking. The Triumvirate never lost ground but they never moved to claim territory of their own from the devastating Sith Empire. Finally the time came, Darth Renatus called for a cease-fire to be signed on the former Jedi world of Tython. The Triumviri thought nothing of it, bringing their elite Venatoris to the surface to assist in maintaining the cease-fire. The Venatoris were fierce competitors to the Sith Warriors, but when a Sith Lord is present your skills are dampened. The ambush waiting for the Triumviri was called off as the Sith Leader saw the unexpected arrival of the only man that could stop him. The arrival of Jedi Master Samual L'eonheart had been unexpected to both sides, the younger man had hidden his presence as he followed the Triumviri until he saw the Sith Lord. The presence of the Jedi Master resulted in the signing of the Twilight Accords, a cease fire agreement between the Sith and the Triumvirate with the Jedi Order overseeing the agreement. New Era The following months were quiet, the Onyx Project having been completed mere months before the signing of the Twilight Accord, the new vessels with their technologies and designs were launched to ensure that the security was maintained in this unease peace. L'eonheart had warned the Trumviri that the Sith were not to be trusted, that he had saved their lives to ensure the balance of the force was maintained. Over the months of peace the Triumvirate and the Trumviri sought the young master for guidance and even had the top officers of the Venatoris train in his order to ensure they were more useful should a war break out again. It was uneasy, but it was what was necessary. Government and Politics To Be Added Economy Even though they maintained a stance as an opposition to the Republic for a few years before the alliance, the Triumvirate always maintained the galactic standard for currency as the Credit. Without changes to the galactic economic system the Triumvirate has maintained a stable society within the galaxy for all citizens to ensure their well-being even during troubling times. Society and Culture With many different planets and societies under their banner, the Triumvirate has always held a very diverse culture. With the assurance that all will be treated equal and the council ensurign that little to no bans are placed on any form of artwork the culture of the Triumvirate has been preserved amongst all their member states. Military Under Construction. Known Vessels: Capital Vessels: * Caelestis-Class Star Defender * Venator II-Class Heavy Cruiser * Acclamator III-Class Assault Ship * Curator-Class Frigate Starfighters: * Subsido-Class Interceptor * Fulgor-Class Light Fighter * Lapido-Class Bomber * Virago-Class Fighter Prototypes & Works In Progress: * Ascension-Class Battlecruiser (Estimated 1265m) ** Designed on sweeping low-profile designs and focusing around the "Thor's Hammer" technology and several advanced blueprints designed by a unified Triumvirate. The Ascension-Class was built with prolonged and show-of-force combat in mind. * Prophet-Class Heavy Cruiser (Estimated 755m) ** Designed on sweeping low-profile designs and focusing around the "Thor's Hammer" technology and several advanced blueprints designed by a unified Triumvirate. The Prophet-Class was built primarily to accent the offencive prowess of newer Triumvirate technologies. * Halcyon-Class Cruiser (Estimated 565m) ** Designed on sweeping low-profile designs and focusing around the "Thor's Hammer" technology and several advanced blueprints designed by a unified Triumvirate. The Halcyon-Class was built as a support vessel with larger fighter support. * Mercury-Class Frigate (Estimated 282m) ** Designed on sweeping low-profile designs and focusing around the "Thor's Hammer" technology and several advanced blueprints designed by a unified Triumvirate. The Mercury-Class was built as a support vessel to deal with enemy fighter support. Astrography After its formation the Triumvirate maintained a large territorial control in the Mid-rim Territories, Outer-Rim Territories and Unknown Regions. Following the appearance of the New Sith Empire many small factions began to seek the Triumvirate to become Protectorates, something the Triumvirate accepted with open arms knowing the state of galactic affairs. As their territory grew so to did their influence and power, it wasn't until the fall of the Empire did the Republic approach the Triumvirate seeking an alliance. With a heavy heart the Chief of State sought the Triumvirate for Protectorate status, effectively annexing themselves to preserve their people. In the current state of affairs the Triumvirate now effectively spans from the Galactic Core to the Unknown Regions without worry, however they mearly control a quarter of the entire galactic disk while the Sith Empire controls the other quarter with the remaining half of the galaxy being undiscovered. The Triumvirate capital world still remains a mystery as the Trumviri themselves prefer to hold council on specific member worlds, the Coruscanti Senate Dome and (when permitted) Destiny's Reach of the Jedi Temple on Umbra being the most common locations for council meetings. Some of the known locals controlled by the Triumvirate are as follows: * Aquilaris * Antar 4 * Corellia * Coruscant * Dubrillion * Kalee * Kessel * Manaan * Ota * Russan * Ryloth * Skor II * Talor * Zeltros * Etherea System, Umbra * The Graveyard, Asteroid Field * Lando's Folly, Asteroid Field * The Maw, Celestial Anomaly Category:Triumvirate